


Иногда Сила любила пошутить

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Призрак Хего оказался неучтенным фактором — неуязвимым и неподконтрольным. И это страшно бесило.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Иногда Сила любила пошутить

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Иногда Сила любила пошутить  
>  **Автор:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Беты:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
>  **Размер:** драббл 442 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск), Дарт Сидиус (Шив Палпатин), фоном Палпатин/Траун  
>  **Категория:** джен, преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Призрак Хего оказался неучтенным фактором — неуязвимым и неподконтрольным. И это страшно бесило.  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Иногда Сила любила пошутить"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

Увидев призрак своего бывшего учителя, Палпатин впервые пожалел о решении, в правильности которого ранее не сомневался. Нет, не так — не сомневался в том, что его нашептала ему сама Сила. Но Сила, как он теперь понимал, иной раз любила пошутить. И, когда призрак Хего в очередной раз заставал его врасплох с ехидными комментариями, словно он все еще был его учеником, причем нерадивым, Императору отчетливо слышался хохот Силы.

Призрак Хего оказался неучтенным фактором — неуязвимым и неподконтрольным. И это страшно бесило.

Казалось, он с чисто муунской педантичностью возвел появление в неподходящий момент со словами «Так это и есть твоя армия?» или «Несомненно, чиссы являются единственным украшением твоей постели» на уровень высокого искусства.

Хотя, если задуматься, — а чем еще ему было заниматься?

Однако Палпатин слишком хорошо знал своего учителя, чтобы не быть уверенным, что эти посещения имеют какую-то тайную цель.

Какую — он пока не мог понять. Что само по себе было оскорбительно. А то, что эта цель, видимо, существовала помимо внимания к нему, Шиву, было просто-таки недопустимо.

Обдумывая ситуацию, Шив впервые возмечтал о странном: чтобы Хего Дамаск снова имел тело.

Это вновь сделало бы его трехмерным, сконцентрированным в одной точке, годным для поимки и изоляции.

Палпатин не сомневался, что его императорской мощи хватило бы создать такое убежище, которое удержало бы даже Хего со всеми его знаниями, — где-нибудь на далекой планете во внешнем космосе.

Пожалуй, он даже создал бы учителю сносные условия существования.

Пожалуй, он даже навещал бы его иногда.

В конце концов, Хего оставался единственным, кто не стеснялся сообщать Императору правду. А это было полезно.

Пожалуй, можно поселить его даже не во Внешнем Кольце, а ближе, чтобы пользоваться его умом и знаниями…

Впрочем, детали. Главное, что муун в материальном теле будет конечен и безвреден. Относительно. Но больше и не требуется.

Все эти соображения, в смысле те из них, которые его учителю следовало знать, Шив изложил ему в ходе очередного его ночного визита — когда Хего, брезгливо взглянув на синее тело на его простынях, потом так же холодно пробежался взглядом по нему самому. Палпатин едва удержался, чтобы не швырнуть в него чем-нибудь. Он любил свое новое тело. Оно соответствовало моменту и задачам. Но когда на него смотрел Хего, его охватывал совершенно безосновательный, но от этого не менее непереносимый стыд — словно то, что он не сумел сохранить свое тело юным, бесстыдно длинноногим, беззастенчиво привлекательным, — словно это сводило на нет ценность всего Великого плана и Хего не дал бы за него больше двойки с минусом.

Муун выслушал невозмутимо, откинулся в кресле, словно при жизни. Но его ответ снова оказался не тем, на который Шив рассчитывал.

— Только не думай, ученик, что наличие материального тела заставит меня вновь хотеть тебя.

«А это мы еще посмотрим, — подумал Палпатин в холодной ярости. — Еще посмотрим!»


End file.
